Camp Activity Day
by Hopee2
Summary: It's Camp Activity Day at CBH again again and the Cabin counselors have to be group leaders. But what happens when the kids are too much and they sneak off to have their own fun. Tratie, NicoxOC, Percabeth and more...Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Uhgg, it was Camp Activity Day (CAD) again. Who even thought of this stupid idea? It was so pointless. I mean I don't need to make any more "new" friends, I'm fine with the ones I have! But the part that sucks the most is that groups are boys only or girls only. And if it's not bad enough yet, this year I'm old enough to be a CAD leader. Oh well, I better get this day over with.

I got out of bed and walked down to the bathrooms to take a shower. After my quick shower, I put on my camp shirt and a pair of shorts. I then brushed my teeth and walked back to my own cabin. There was never a point in brushing my hair because it would never work. After I cleaned up my cabin for cabin inspection, I walked down to the pavilion for CAD's special morning breakfast.

I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth at the Athena table glumly eating her "special" breakfast. She hated this day too, she thought it wasted a perfectly good day where she could be practicing, making strategies, catching up on her homework and all that other educational stuff. She looked up from her food and smiled when she saw me.

"Seaweed brain!" she said as she came over to me and gave a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Annabeth, ready for CAD?" I asked and she gave me a look that could kill. She was relatively known for that.

"Oh sure! I would love to do fun activities with little pests and have completions with other groups when I could be studying!" she said in a sarcastic tone and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh really? Maybe I should cancel our date tonight so we can help younger campers with archery lessons" I responded.

"Don't you dare, first of all, I haven't been on a date with you in a while, second off all, who knows when you will get the urge to be romantic again? And third, have you seen your aim? I don't want to die at 16 years old." she said and started laughing while I glared at her.

"Percy, Annabeth! Stop flirting and come down to the big house, the CAD leaders are getting activity schedules!" Thalia said. She was visiting with the other hunters and even though I was glad to have her here, she could be annoying sometimes.

Annabeth and I grimaced. We walked down to the big house hand in hand, enjoying our pest-free environment while it lasted.

"Ahh, Annabeth, Percy glad you could make it" Chiron greeted us as we entered the meeting room. All the other eligible CAD leaders were there. This year they were mostly the cabin leaders because they all were old enough to be CAD leaders. I scanned the room and saw Travis & Connor from Hermes, Katie Gardner from Demeter, Nico from Hades, Thalia from Zeus and Artemis, Pollux from Dionysus, Will Solace from Apollo, Jake Masson from Hephaestus, and Clarisse from Ares. The only exception was Sarah from Aphrodite because Drew was sick. Sarah was not your average Aphrodite girl. Sure, she was super pretty, her nickname was beach blonde, because of her blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and her bright blue eyes. But she was also down to earth and into sports, especially volleyball. How do you think she got her beach body? But the thing that surprised most people was that she had never kissed anyone or dated anyone, also she was the sweetest girl alive and wouldn't harm a fly. This year we had two rule breaker CAD leaders. Nico and Sarah, they were both 2 years younger than the age requirement but I guess Chiron made an exception.

"All right, now that everybody is here, let's get started" Chiron said after we all got seated at the big table.

"Group 1 with Thalia"

"Group 2 with Percy"

"Group 3 with Nico"

"Group 4 with Katie"

"Group 5 with Clarisse"

"Group 6 with Annabeth"

"Group 7 with Will"

"Group 8 with Pollux"

"Group 9 with Jake"

"Group 10 with Sarah"

"Group 11 with Travis & Connor"

"Hey, how come Travis and Connor are together?" I asked after he was done listing the groups.

"Let's be serious Percy, these two dimwits can't do anything by themselves!" Nico said and everyone except Travis and Connor started laughing.

"Hey!" they both yelled and Nico just shrugged.

"Children, children! Settle down, we have a lot to discuss! There is a lot of pressure on this year. We have a new twist for the day." Chiron said excitedly while everyone else groaned.

"But let's not get to ahead of ourselves here, let's start with the basics! This years theme is water" he said and my eyes lit up. Finally, a good theme! CAD always had terrible themes, one year it was gardening, another it was strategies and last year it was beauty, ughh…that was the worst.

"That is so unfair! Water boy over there will have a total advantage!" Travis yelled and everyone quietly agreed. I guess he was right; I could win these games more easily than they could any day.

"Hmm, you state a good point there Travis. Okay, this year we will have an Activities Supervisor, who will watch over the activities—"

"Sweet! I don't have to do anything!" Travis said excitedly.

"Actually Travis, I meant Percy would be the Activities Supervisor (AS) since he has the advantage which you stated and you would be the one to be Group 2's leader" Chiron said and everyone started snickering.

"What?" Travis yelled and fell of his chair which caused more laughing to occur.

"Okay so now that we have dealt with that, there is a twist to the year's CAD! Each Group will have a brother or sister group depending on the gender of your group leader. In previous years, we have had one gender groups, but we soon learned that the children prefer to have the other gender as well. So, this year each group will have a partner group to do actives with."

"Uhh, Chiron sorry to interrupt be we have 11 groups, that means one group won't have a partner group" Annabeth stated.

"Oh, very true…Travis you will be with Connor and we will eliminate group 2" Chiron said and Travis high-fived Connor.

"Okay so the brother-sister groups go as Group 1 with Group 9, Group 4 with Group 11, Group 5 with Group 8, Group 3 with Group 10, and Group 6 with Group 7" Chiron said.

"What? I'm with the two dimwits?" Katie yelled.

"Well yes, I suppose you are" Chiron said a little thrown off.

"Okay, I think we should all stand with our partner's to see who we're with" Thalia said a little confused. Everyone agreed and started to find there partner. After 5 minutes, everyone was standing with their partner.

Thalia was with Jake and they seemed to get along pretty well.

Katie was with the Stoll's and she didn't seem too pleased about that.

Clarisse was with Pollux and they apparently had a mutual agreement to get along for the day and then forget it.

Nico was with Sarah and they seemed to really like each other, they were talking and I think she was flirting with him as well.

Lastly, Annabeth was with Will and they were like brother and sister already. They got along but they had no interest in each other what so ever.

"Now I want everybody to listen to the brother-sister rules. You must follow these rules and if broken, you will have to be punished. Rule 1 – Brother-sister groups must stay together at all times. Rule 2 – At no point in time must one leader take a "break" and leave the other leader to do the work. Rule 3 – You are not mother-father, you are brother-sister, I do not want any of the CAD leaders taking advantage of this situation. Does everyone understand? " Chiron said and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Okay good, now grab your CAD schedules on your way out, first activity starts in 5 minutes" Chiron said and we all walked out of the big house.

"Dead boy, beauty queen! Didn't you hear him? No mother-father business now! We don't want you to have an extra kid in the group!" Clarisse yelled once we got out of the big house and I couldn't help myself but chuckle while Nico and Sarah blushed and took two steps away from each other.

"Good one Clarisse!" Connor said after his laughing fit was over.

"I can't believe you pushed me into the mud!" Katie yelled coming from the other side of the big house covered in mud.

"Hey, you started it" Travis yelled back walking with her covered in mud as well.

"Oh gods, this is going to be a long day" Connor mumbled.

"Why?" I asked him in a hushed tone so no one could hear us.

"Because I'm going to end up looking after all the kids while those to flirt and fight all day" Connor said rubbing his temples while I started laughing.

"Connor you look like someone who has to deal with mental patients everyday" I said.

"That's because I do" Connor said and walked away while I laughed.

"What's so funny Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked while walking up to me.

"Oh nothing, Katie and Travis just amuse me" I said pointing towards them and Annabeth started to chuckle as well.

"So, what's your schedule?" I asked her.

"Oh uhmm, well first we have water balloon fight, then sprinkler station, then swimming, then lunch, then water slide, then water tag and then we have the break station and then we have canoeing and boating and then lastly we have dinner" she said while reading her page.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Oh well, since I'm an AS, I have to supervise but they didn't say where I have to supervise so I think I might be supervising where you are all day" I said with a smirk and she smiled.

"Oh well then nice to have you along Mr. Jackson" she said very professionally and then it was my turn to laugh.

"Guys, we have to go to the pavilion to get our groups now!" Will said to all of us and we followed him down to the pavilion.

When we got down to the pavilion, Chiron had already given his speech. He introduced us to the campers and put all off us in our groups. I just tagged along with Will and Annabeth the whole time.

Everyone had relatively small groups this year. Annabeth's and Will's group had about 15 people and all the other groups ranged from 13-16 campers.

"Annabeth, why are there so many little kids? And why do all the groups only have 15 kids?" I whispered into her ear.

"They changed the age for CAD to ages 6-12" Annabeth whispered back into my ear. Really? The year I have to become a CAD leader, they change it?

"Daddy says it's not nice to keep secrets!" a little boy yelled from the group. He looked to be about 7 and he had blonde hair and grey eyes. He was definitely Athena.

"It's not a secret little boy" I said to him but that just made him upset.

"My name is not little boy! My name is Noah!" he yelled back to me.

"Okay then Noah, how about you stop yelling?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'll stop yelling when you start using you brain, wait that means I'll be yelling for a while now, doesn't it?" he asked and Annabeth and Will started laughing.

"Noah, that's not how we speak to Percy, can you apologise please?" Annabeth asked after she lowered herself down to his level.

"Sorry Percy" he said and I smiled.

"It's okay, sport" I said and realised that I made a big mistake.

"My name is Noah! Not sport!" he yelled and Will and Annabeth started to snicker.

This was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm really sorry about the ridiculous wait time for this story but I was on hiatus for a while. I just needed to find myself. And I know that's not a valid excuse but I hope this chapter will make up for it...**

**Oh and I just noticed that there is a random POV change, sorry about that! I was up really late at night trying to finish it and I guess I lost track of the POV.**

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan (C).**

* * *

After Noah and I solved things with Annabeth's help, we went to our first activity, the water balloon fight. The water balloon fight was being held beside the volleyball courts, near the lake.

"Okay campers, time to listen up!" Will said and they all looked at him with gawking eyes. How on earth did he manage to do that?

"Our first activity is the water balloon fight!" Annabeth said enthusiastically and they all started to cheer.

"Is he going to play? I want to be against him!" Noah yelled pointing at me. What did he have against me?

"No, Noah. I'm sorry but Seaweed bra—oops, I mean Percy is the Activities Supervisor. He will be watching and making sure everything goes right." Annabeth said and I stuck my tongue out at Noah while he pouted.

Annabeth explained the rules to the tykes and told them where the boundaries of the playing area were. They all looked at her and nodded their heads occasionally while Will added in side comments like "yeah" and "that's right". I could tell that Will wasn't the only one without experience with kids and that he was just rolling alongside with Annabeth. But I couldn't blame the guy; I mean after all, these were half-blood kids. After Annabeth finished explaining, they all started to get ready for the "big" game.

At this point, I could already tell who some of the kids parent were. Noah was obviously Athena as he was already strategizing. Tammy's godly parent was uncertain at this point but I was positive that she was a hunter of Artemis. She had that war like look in her eyes when she saw boys and she was wearing a silver bow across her back. Emma was Demeter as she was making a flower grow to carry her balloons and the only other camper I was sure of was Ace. He was definitely Apollo. He was already telling the other campers about how good his aim was. I wasn't sure of the other campers in my group but I was definitely sure of the fact that these games weren't going to be regular games. They were without a doubt going to be demigod games.

"Okay, everybody, on your marks…get set… GO!" Will yelled and it went crazy! All the kids, Annabeth, and Will started throwing balloons everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

At some point in the game Noah and Ace had figured out that they could throw balloons at me and I couldn't throw them back. So, they told everyone that I was their target and by the end of the game everyone was a little wet while I was completely soaked! I wasn't in the mood to will the water of me so I just stayed wet.

"Ok, this is ironic. You're the one's that soaked for once while I am not!" Annabeth said while laughing at me.

"Oh, shut it." I said and attacked her into a bear hug where I eventually picked her up bridal style and dumped her into the lake that was nearby. I started laughing and backed away from the lake not wanting to see Annabeth's reaction.

"Percy!" she yelled when she got out of the lake. She was soaking wet from head to toe! Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and her camp shirt was pressed against her body.

"Uh oh…" I said and started to run from an angry Annabeth while the kids started to laugh.

We ran all around camp and through some group activities as well. Clarisse and Pollux weren't happy that we interrupted their activity so they got their kids to drench us with their water guns, which made us more wet. But that didn't stop Annabeth from chasing me so I kept running and eventually we got to The Break Station. Katie and Travis were no where to be seen while Connor was handling his group. And might I say he was doing a pretty good job of it as well. He was handing out popsicles to every kid while making sure each one was happy. I couldn't believe my eyes, the Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes was good with kids?

At some point when I was staring at Connor, I forgot to look forward while I was running and I ran straight into Chiron. He was already talking to Katie and Travis about their behaviour so I didn't know what was going to happen to Annabeth and me. Annabeth ran up to me and glared at me while waiting for Chiron to turn around.

"Percy? Annabeth? What are you two doing here? And might I ask why you are soaking wet and running away from your group?" Chiron asked after turning around.

"Sorry, Chiron. We were playing with the kids and got involved into the game and forgot what we were doing." Annabeth answered with ease.

"Well, the same thing happened to Travis and Katie, so you might as well listen to what I have to say."

"I'm glad you are having fun but remember, you are role models, and we don't want the kids running around all crazing either, so be careful and play safe. I'm sorry but this is strike 1 for all of you. Don't get 3 strikes or you will have to be punished." He said and trotted away.

Once he was gone, I gave Travis and Katie a look. They were soaking wet and covered in popsicles. They looked ridiculous, probably more ridiculous than me and Annabeth after we fight, and that's saying something. They both had melted popsicles and popsicle sticks coming out of their hair and their orange camp shirts and jean shorts looked sticky and uncomfortable.

"We had break station first and…" Travis started.

"And this year they decided to give out popsicles to the kids and—" Katie started.

"Oh we understand." I said. I didn't really need an explanation from them. It was always happened the same way with them. They would get into a fight and then at some point in their "fight", it would turn into to flirting and they wouldn't want to stop because they both liked each other and then there would be a mess.

"So, what did you guys do?" Katie asked looking curious.

"Some kid got everyone to soak me at a game of water balloon fight where I wasn't even playing! Then Annabeth here decided to tease me about it so I soaked her and she chased after me until we got here." I answered almost yelling at the part about Noah.

"Oh lighten up Percy, Noah isn't that bad and you did make him mad." Annabeth said while she stifled a laugh as she was remembering what happened.

"You pissed off Noah? Bad choice…"Travis said like he had experience and I winced.

"Oh, this just perfect! First, I don't get be a leader but be an AS, so I can't even play with the kids and then some kid Noah, get's pissed off at me and turns all the kids against me?" I yelled.

I grumbled and walked away without Annabeth. I knew it was wrong but I was not in the mood. I knew that by now the kids were at there second station so I went up to the water balloon fight station to "supervise" the activities there without Noah and his gang of kids.

When I got there, I saw a bunch of kids having a water balloon fight but I did not see any CAD leaders anywhere. I decided to find a tree to take a nap in but I found something or should I say some people instead.

I walked to a near by tree and saw Nico and the Aphrodite leader, Sarah in the middle of a kiss. And it wasn't just a harmless peck either, it was a full on heated session. Sarah was pinned against the back of the tree and Nico was leaning down to even out their height difference. Her arms were in his messy hair while one of his hands was around her waist and the other one cupped her face.

Wow, they were fast. I mean I know Nico has had a crush on her for a while but seriously in one morning of actually talking to her, he's already making out with her?

"Ahem" I interrupted. I mean Nico's done it to me and Annabeth countless time so why not take revenge?

They looked up and me and immediately untangled themselves from each other. Both their faces were red and I could tell that they were really embarrassed. I wanted to start laughing right then and there but I told myself that I had to be serious if I wanted to joke with them.

"Well it's seems that you guys steered off course from camp activities to personal activities." I said with a wink.

"We are really sorry Percy, it was my fault entirely and I accept any punishment that you see fit." Sarah said as fast as she could. She obviously didn't know me at all if she thought I would seriously get them into trouble. I blinked my eyes and tried to muster up a response.

"Uhmm, well it's fine, just a warning this time but please be careful and go back to your activity. Oh and Nico, could you stay back, I want to talk to you.

"Okay... I'll see you later Sarah" he said as he gave her nod of reassurance that he would be fine.

Once Sarah was gone, Percy burst out laughing and Nico cracked a smile. He knew Percy was joking the whole time and he was waiting for him to let him know that the joke was over.

"So, dude, how was your first kiss?" Percy asked after his laughing fit was over.

"Honestly? It was awkward at first but after the awkward part, it was pure bliss…" Nico said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah but how did you get together so fast?"

"Just because you have to take 5 years, doesn't mean everyone else has to. Besides, I have liked her for a while; I know what she likes, what she doesn't, and how to make her happy. Plus it was really easy to talk to her as well." Nico replied nonchalantly.

"Well, props dude" Percy said before he fist pumped Nico.

"Speaking of girls, where is Annabeth?" Nico asked noticing for the first time that Percy was infact alone.

"Long story short, I got mad and walked away from her to cool down."

"Makes sense, we don't want another earthquake" Nico replied with a smile remembering the memory.

"Hey, that was only once and you know that I had a good reason." Percy said defending himself while Nico chuckled.

"Okay well I better get going, Sarah's waiting for me." Nico said before he fist pumped Percy and walked over to the water balloon fight that was still in progress.

Percy decided to find another group to hang out with before going back to Annabeth and Will. He went over the groups in his head. There was Nico & Sarah, Travis, Katie & Connor, Clarisse & Pollux, and Thalia & Jake. Nico & Sarah were probably not good idea considering they wanted to be alone until lunch. Going to Clarisse & Pollux was like walking into a war field and Percy was not up for that. It came up to Travis, Katie & Connor or Thalia & Jake. Or in other words, flirt fest or cousinly love? Percy weighed over being with Thalia or hanging out with Travis and Katie's constant torturous fighting.

In the end, Travis, Katie & Connor won. Thalia wasn't just good enough of an option. Percy was glad Thalia could not read minds because he would be fried if she could. Percy made his way over to the rest station but instead of finding Travis, Katie & Connor there, he found Jake and Thalia screaming at each other. Percy had completely forgotten about the fact that the groups had switched but he couldn't think about that too much because there was a big commotion that surrounded Thalia and Jake's argument and it was majorly distracting Percy. He decided to check out what there fight was about.

"Jake! I can't believe you! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry Thalia, I know it was wrong but it was so tempting!"

"Artemis is going to kill me!"


End file.
